Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2)
The Adept, outfitted with L5x implants, is a biotic specialist, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. With their unique talents, Adepts are the only class able to deploy the Singularity power, a lethal biotic trap capable of snaring multiple enemies. When enemies hide behind cover, Adepts are able to Pull them, exposing them for a deadly follow-up attack. Additionally, Adepts are able to hurl the opposition away with their Push ability, making cliffs and ledges lethal opportunities. While they lack advanced combat training, Adepts are the best class at defeating enemies without firing a shot. Overview The Mass Effect 2 version of the Adept is more streamlined than the Mass Effect version of the Adept. It still has the same crowd control ability, but that ability is now condensed into 2 powers: Singularity and Pull. Warp was also changed from a debuff/DOT into a straight damage power to compliment Throw and to provide options for damage abilities. Shockwave works as a bit of both, doing moderate damage and knocking targets off their feet for a brief period. When combined, these abilities can wade through unprotected targets allowing very little return fire. The Adept is indeed the best class for killing enemies without firing a weapon, but since you have weapons, why not use them? While your starting weapons are not impressive, you can take on additional weapon training later, and on a second or subsequent playthough, you may choose an ammo power to complement your biotics as well. The Adept does come with a significant drawback with regard to shields (and to a lesser extent, armor). The mechanics of Mass Effect 2 were changed so that an enemy with any form of protection cannot be controlled, and biotic abilities are very bad at burning through shields. This forces you to rely on your squadmates or your weapon damage to whittle down protected enemies, only using biotics to finish them off. Since protected enemies often come with unprotected friends, however, an Adept is hardly useless, just not as impressive. Powers Class powers Singularity Singularity has a large area of effect and can be placed like a mine to capture multiple charging enemies, but it does not hold enemies as long as Pull, and it has a longer recharge time. Singularity is probably the better choice for most play styles, and a wide area of effect is preferred for either max-rank powers. Additionally, Singularity can affect enemies even if it hits the wrong side of their cover as its event horizon completely ignores obstacles. It is worth noting that husks are killed instantly when crowd controlled (i.e., lifted off the ground or pulled into a Singularity), and so Singularity can trivialize the two main story missions with lots of husks. Finally, Singularity will continue to grab enemies that wander into the event horizon for the duration of its effect, so depending on the terrain and scenario, the cooldown can be trivial. Pull Unlocks with Singularity at level 2. Pull affects a single enemy (or a small area if you choose its Pull Field evolved form), but it holds them longer and it recharges faster. Pull literally pulls an enemy off the ground and leaves them hanging in the air. It works similar to the Lift power from Mass Effect, in that when the power ends, the suspended enemies take damage from falling to the ground. It also works great in combination with other powers such as Throw. It is worth noting that husks are killed instantly when crowd controlled (i.e., lifted off the ground or pulled into a Singularity), and so Pull can trivialize the two main story missions with lots of husks. Warp Warp is incredibly important, as it is the Adept's only method of dealing with armored and biotic barriers beyond their token weapons. It is also one of the most effective and satisfying abilities to combine with other biotic powers. An enemy that is under the effects of a biotic power or protected by a biotic barrier will detonate violently when impacted by Warp. On lower difficulties, this detonation can instantly kill an unprotected target and any nearby unprotected enemies, but it is still highly efficient on any difficulty level. Additionally, Warp can be used simply to damage unprotected enemies individually, however it is far more effective when used on enemies already affected by biotic abilities such as Singularity or Pull. Against armor, Warp isn't the most effective ability, but discounting bonus powers, it is the only Adept power capable of damaging armor. Throw Unlocks with Warp at level 2. Throw is more of a physics based attack, and its effectiveness depends a lot on the environment. It too shines when combined with Singularity or Pull, but it is not as effective against armor or against heavier protected enemies. Throw also requires a bit more skill for maximum damage because the Throw direction is dependent on the bolt arc as it hits the enemy. With practice, you can throw enemies off of cliffs or pathways. Because of this, inexperienced players might have trouble maximizing Throw damage. Shockwave Unlocks with Pull at level 2. It is hard to classify Shockwave as damage or control, since it works as a bit of both. It sends out a series of explosions in a straight line in the direction you're facing that knocks people around and does damage. Shockwave has a huge area of effect and these explosions can climb cliffs and hit targets behind cover, but the trade off is that it's hard to control and you're just as likely to throw someone behind cover as you are to throw them out into the open. Enemies lying down behind cover are hard to hit, but at least they aren't going to be shooting back for a few seconds. The strength of the explosions is a bit more than half that of throw at the same rank, but the number of explosions means that you can often catch multiple enemies, even if they are hiding behind different pieces of cover at different distances. Where Shockwave really shines is against waves of unprotected husks who are instantly killed by this power. Even on harder difficulty levels where husks have armor, an Adept can focus their weapons on taking down said armor and letting the Shockwave finish off the rest. And Shockwave is one of the few options an Adept has to deal with shielded enemies, as it will inflict minor damage depending on the skill's impact force while also stunning them for roughly two seconds. Biotic Mastery While not terribly useful at low levels, the top tier of Biotic Mastery is a significant bonus for the endgame. 20% faster recharge time combined with the cooldown reduction research removes some of the disadvantages of the slower abilities and can significantly improve your damage output. The Nemesis evolution is recommended for most play styles, since the duration bonus only really affects Singularity and Pull, and both of those tend to last longer than the life of anyone hit by them, already. Notable bonus powers Barrier Of the three defense boosting powers, Barrier, being the biotic variant, is obviously the preferred version for Adepts, as it benefits from the biotic upgrades that you would already be focused on. While not as impressive at taking down enemies, Barrier does wonders to increase survivability, making you all but invincible even on the hardest difficulty levels. Instantly being able to throw up a Barrier between you and enemy fire when you are critically low on health can easily mean the difference between finishing the fight and having to start over. Dominate Only available after a renegade option late in the game (or on a second playthrough after a renegade game), Dominate has interesting synergy with Warp. After rank 2, the controlled enemies get a Barrier placed on them, which can then be detonated with Warp. If unharmed, the Barrier absorbs most of the extra damage so it isn't often worth using on a single enemy, but in a group it can do a lot of damage and you get the attack from the mind controlled target and the distraction it provides as a bonus. Warp Ammo Warp Ammo gives a boost to weapon damage against barriers, armor, and health. Since Adepts lack any sort of ammo ability, Warp Ammo is a good option. Since many of the kills you attain will be by shooting, the damage boost is quite helpful. Warp Ammo also does extra damage to enemies affected by biotics, so you can use it to finish off enemies that you've rendered helpless with Pull or Singularity. Armor Piercing Ammo While armor isn't a huge problem for an Adept, it can be a handful to deal with at times, making this ammo useful in those situations. Compared to Warp Ammo, it does no bonus damage against barriers and lifted targets, but does +70% instead of +50% bonus damage at the highest rank. Energy Drain This power can act as an overload, sapping shields and damaging synthetics while boosting your own shields. This power can help clear defenses so your biotic powers can start affecting targets. Since there is no bonus ammo power that affects shields, this is the best way to improve the Adept's weakness against shielded enemies. Reave This power attacks the target's nervous or synthetic systems and prevents healing, such as in the cases of krogan and vorcha. It has the added effect of restoring health and it gives a temporary health bonus when the power is used against unprotected organics. Reave also deals double damage to armor and barriers, and has a disabling effect when used to leech health from most sapient organics, who will double over momentarily before being forced to a standing position as the leech effect continues. This can be used to set up victims for the killing shot while they are helpless and immobile. Reave travels in a straight line and can hit enemy Collectors behind guardian shields (though not from behind regular cover). Weapons and equipment Weapons Heavy pistols Heavy pistols are the standard sidearm for all classes and for the Adept provides good a good close to mid-range weapon. Because of the two pistols, the M-3 Predator and the M-6 Carnifex, both are good side arms for the Adept. The Predator is better at range, does less damage, but has less recoil. The Carnifex has better damage but has high recoil. However either weapon is good enough as the only difference that really tells them apart is damage and range. With the addition of the Firepower Pack's M-5 Phalanx, this adds another very powerful pistol to the Adept's arsenal. The Phalanx is another effective weapon that has some serious knockdown power. Submachine guns Since submachine guns will probably be the most used weapon for Adepts during combat situations, it is important to obtain the upgraded weapon as soon as possible. This means either travelling to Haestrom to recruit Tali, or if you have the Kasumi: Stolen Memory DLC pack, travelling to Bekenstein to do Kasumi's loyalty mission as soon as they become available. SMGs are a great addition to the Adept's arsenal and upgrade the amount of damage that the Adept can inflict. Heavy weapons M-100 Grenade Launcher The M-100 is a good all around weapon for the Adept. The M-100 makes up for the lack of weapons and weapon damage that the Adept can do. Because the M-100 has a small splash damage area, it helps boost Adepts crowd control abilities. Usually if the M-100 doesn't kill an enemy it will at least knock them back for a few seconds, allowing you to hit it with something else such as another grenade. ML-77 Missile Launcher The ML-77 Missile Launcher, with its homing ability and large ammo capacity, is good for taking out individual targets. Some of the Adepts powers are better suited to this task but the ML-77 is a good weapon for hitting long-range targets to prevent them from getting closer. Collector Particle Beam The Collector Particle Beam is a good weapon to provide some good long-range weapons for the Adept. However because the weapon drains ammo quickly, watch how you use it. The weapon's high damage and ability to damage shields greatly helps out the Adepts lack of shield destroying abilities. M-622 Avalanche The Avalanche is probably the worst heavy weapon to use for the Adept class. Because the Adept has many powers that can be used for crowd control, the Avalanche's ability to freeze unprotected enemies just adds just another crowd control feature. However, the Avalanche doesn't do much against shields but its high ammo capacity compensates for that, but at the expense of ammo that can be used on other weapons. M-920 Cain The M-920 Cain has a demonstrated universal effectiveness for destroying the last heavily protected boss in a given mission, but is likely to possess only one shot. Because you only get one shot with this weapon, it is advisable for use only in the most extreme circumstances. M-490 Blackstorm The Blackstorm is just another weapon that basically produces a Singularity. However this weapon's orb of energy is beneficial because, unlike the Singularity, as the orb travels it pulls with it any unprotected enemies. Overall not the best weapon for the Adept, but if you need more crowd control, then this is the way to go. M-451 Firestorm Unless you like to get up close and personal, which is not recommended with the Adept, then the Firestorm is not for you. The only benefit of this weapon is to use it to fill the close quarters slot that is missing with the Adept because of lack of shotgun training. However, since the Firestorm excels only in close quarter combat, it is not recommended as a good weapon to bolster the Adept's abilities. Arc Projector The Arc Projector is proven to take down shields quickly, as well as impairing the movement of husks. This, combined with Shockwave, allows for a very easy way to take down husk hordes. This weapon also is a great way to make up for the Adept's lack of ability to deal with shields and synthetic enemies. Advanced Weapons Training During the mission aboard the Collector Cruiser, there will be the option of training in the usage of assault rifles, shotguns, or sniper rifles. Assault rifles Assault rifles are a safe bet for the Adepts because they add a mid to long-range weapon. The ability to unlock assault rifles allows you to cover a distance and immediately improves the Adept's mid-range weakness, where most combats occur. The Firepower Pack also adds the M-96 Mattock semi-auto rifle, which along with the other assault rifles, provides a great addition to the Adept's arsenal. Shotguns Shotguns are arguably the least useful because the Adept has many close-range powers that can deal with crowd control. The shotgun is only useful when Pull, Shockwave, and Singularity are used at close range to kill the enemies that are knocked backwards, in the air, or on the ground. The Firepower Pack also adds the Geth Plasma Shotgun, which is effective at mid-range, compared to most other shotguns which are only effective at close-range. So shotguns with the addition of crowd control and the Adept's defensive powers may be a good combination. Sniper rifles Sniper rifles might be useful, but a squadmate can also fill the role of a long-range marksman. The sniper rifle can also provide a good long-range weapon for an Adept which they lack. However its limitation to only long-range makes the sniper rifle a somewhat average choice. The Aegis Pack adds the M-29 Incisor sniper rifle, improving the Adept's weakness against shields, in comparison to its strength in dealing with barriers. For Adepts that prefers to keep their distance, sniper rifles are a good choice. Combat guide Combat for the Adept is similar to combat in Mass Effect. However the Adept this time around has even more crowd control abilities. Because of all the abilities that Adept has, having another biotic around would just add more abilities on top of the ones that Adept already brings to the field. Using powers such as Shockwave and Singularity make easy pickings for your other squadmates. The Adept is a biotic master, so use it. As for weapons, try to get rid of the M-4 Shuriken as quickly as possible because of its poor accuracy and DPS. Either of the two pistols are a good supplement until then. However, upon acquisition of either the Tempest or Locust, you will find that the pistols are used less often. However the pistols are still a great side weapon should your SMGs fail. When you get to the mission on the Collector Ship, the additional weapon system that you select should be based on your individual playing style. Squad members There are two major roles you want for your team members; the ability to take down shields, and the ability to get kills at long-range. When entering an unknown mission, you'll want at least one person who specialises in taking down shields. The Adept is completely useless when it comes to taking down shields so having a squadmate with the Overload ability will be the best thing to bring along on any mission. Squadmates like Garrus, or to the lesser able Miranda and Kasumi are ideal. However, Garrus would probably be the best choice because Miranda and Kasumi have the exact same weapons as an Adept does. Having squad members that can kill at a distance to cover for the Adept's lack of long-range capability is something that is needed on any mission. Garrus and Samara are good in that respect because they have weapons that can be used at long-range, such as sniper rifles. In Grunt's case, it's a shotgun, but Grunt is more suited to close combat. However the assault rifle that he has more than makes up for that. Bringing another biotic with the squad isn't ideal as it only causes overlapping powers which is already available to the Adept. Category:Guides Category:Mass Effect 2